


Double the fun

by SameTaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Minho, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shy taemin, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Taemin wants to try something new.





	Double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun and practice on writing actual good smut lol. Enjoy !!

Minho had left on a business trip not too long ago and would be gone for a couple of days. Taemin being the young growing man he was of course had needs. He didn't think too much of them and simply took care of them as needed often calling Minho to help him over the phone. The day before Minho was set to arrive home Taemin's mind began wandering to finally being able to touch the other and before he knew it he had his hand down his pants slowly palming his now hard dick. He whimpered and bucked his hips into his hand before he stopped all together. He hadn't used one of his new toy and wanted to try it out. He rolled over onto his side and fumbled around in his bottom dresser for a while before he found what he was looking for. He took a hold of the light pink silicon. 

It wasn't too big in girth or length compared to Minho. He merely bought it for night like this when he was a bit desperate. He didn't waste time a quickly pushed his pants and underwear down his legs and kicked them in some corner of the room before he reached over into that same dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. He snapped open the bottle and poured a generous amount into his small hand before he rubbed it on the pink dildo. He sat up onto his knees thinking it would be a better position before he used the hand already covered in lube to reach behind himself and started rubbing his entrance. He moaned at the feeling before he slipped in a first finger. He made quick work and soon was thrusting three fingers in and out of him. He forced himself to stop before he reached his climax and slipped his fingers out. He whined at the feeling of his fingers leaving him before he placed the dildo against his entrance. He pushed his hips back against it before he gently pushed it into himself. 

He moaned and immediately began thrusting it in and out quickly. He took a hold of his erection also and pumped it in time with his thrust. He countine for a couple of minutes before he whined at the fact the did not reach his climax by now. As he pushed his movements to calm his breath he began to realize how much smaller the dildo was. He pushed up against it and let out a groan due to the uncomfortableness of the thing. Maybe it was his loneliness finally getting to him but he realized that he wanted to feel full again. He blamed himself for not spending the extra five dollars on getting a slightly larger dildo really. Suddenly a thought hit him and he slowly reached behind himself again. He rubbed the ring of his stretched hole and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Experimentally he applied more pressure on the figure before it slipped in alongside the dildo. 

Taemin let out a load moan let his eyes slip shut. His hips pushed back and slowly he had his whole finger inside him along with the pink silicon. Taemin then pushed a second finger in alongside the first and he began panting. One both fingers fit comfortably in the man he pushed a third in. Taemin took a hold of his knee and let out a shaky breath. He felt full and the slight tingle of pain from having his hole stretched helped it to tear him on that fine line of pleasure and pain. He stood still for a moment and waited for him to calm down a bit. He was already on the verge of cumming. His hips moved back experimentally and he moaned out in pleasure. His other had had reacher down at some point to grab a hold of the base of the dildo and he began slowly pulling it in and out while his fingers moved in the opposite motion as the silicon. Moans began to fall out of the others mouth constantly before a loud yelp was let out from his chest. Taemin began thinking about how he wished Minho was already here with him. His mind then began thinking about his fingers being the others cock.

Now with this thought in his mind he let go of the dildo and grabbed a hold of his dick and started rubbing it to the thought of the other fucking him while the dildo was in him as well. His hips started bouncing on his fingers and the toy. The pink dildo head hs hit his prostate just right and he immediately came because of it. He unwrapped his hands from around him. Taemin let out a broken moan before he stilled all movements and began catching his breath. He pulled his fingers out one at a time being careful not to move to fast for he was still sensitive. After that he pulled the dildo out and his legs gave out from kneeling for far too long. He laid there for a while to process everything really and to steady out his breathing. After his legs no longer felt like they were jelly he pushed himself up to clean up the mess he made. He washed up and changed into one of Minho's over sized shirts and some shorts. Even though it was early in the evening he decided it would be better to just go straight to bed.

. . .

Once Minho made it home safely they had left to go out to grab something to eat much to Taemin's disappointment. He protested against it wanting to spend the whole night with the other to himself. Minho wasn't having it though he didn't want to cook and he didn't want the younger to cook either and while he also wanted to spend some alone time with the other he didn't want either of them to miss any meal. They agreed on a restaurant and Taemin had practically scarfed down his food when it arrived to the table and wasn't able too sit still as he waited for Minho to finish his plate. Soon enough both were back into their house and Minho barely had time to close the door before Taemin had pulled him into a fierce kiss. Minho dominated the kiss and Taemin began walking backwards in the general direction of their shared bedroom. Minho guided the other to made sure he didn't trip over anything until the back of Taemin's knees hit the back of the bed and they both landed on the bed. Taemin flipped the other so that he was now on top of Minho and they continued to kiss.

"I want to try something new." Taemin whispered to Minho when they had pulled away from their kiss. Minho tilted his haad to the others statement but perked his ears up, ready to listen to what the other was about to suggest. Taemin let out a shaky breath before he sat up right on Minho's lap. The other laid on the bed and looked up at the others face.. Taemin bit his lip and stared down at the others chest, a light blush painted his cheeks. Taemin and Minho had been dating for a while for a while now. The two had promised each other to be open about anything with each other. That included certain things they did and didn't do in the bedroom. For instance Taemin didn't like hair pulling or biting so Minho promptly stayed away from things of that nature, but of course they did share their kinks and fantasies with each other. They were also open to try out many things if one of them suggested it. Even though Taemin knew it was safe to go to the other and ask him to try just about anything with him it didn't stop the nervousness or slight shame he felt about vocalise it.

"What is it Taemin?" Minho said he voice was gentle and he waited patiently for the other to continue. Taemin met his eye's and licked his lips before in a voice his fantasy to the other. 

"I wan-t you to fuck me but...." Taemin said and his face flushed a lot more as he looked away from the other.

"But what Taemin?" Minho asked careful to keep his voice light and gentle.

".. but I want you to fuck me with your cock while I have a dildo inside me as well..." Taemin said his head now hung low too afraid to met the other in his eye's. He felt a warm hand come up and grab ahold of his chin, gently moving his head to look at Minho. 

"You want to try double penetration?" Minho ask the other, Taemin only gave him a nod. 

"If that's what you want to try baby." Minho said as he smiled at the younger. He leaned up and kissed the other in as way to comfort him. 

"Can I ask what made you want to do this?" Minho asked the other. 

"I was thinking of you the other day a-nd the dildo I had was too small..." he closed his eyes and allowed the other to push him on to the bed. Minho began kissing his neck. He made his way down to the area where Taemin's shoulder and neck met. Taemin occasionally letting a noise of pleasure out as he moved his hip's up to create friction between the two.

"Where is the dildo you used?" Minho asked as he stopped his ministrations. 

"In the drawer we keep the lube in..." Minho moved as soon as he heard the other tell him where it was. He told Taemin to get undressed as he got up and retrieved the items they would need. Taemin quickly shed his clothes ands moved to the middle of the bed to wait for Minho. His erection already hard and leaking some precum onto his stomach. Minho didn't have any trouble collecting both the dildo and the bottle of lube before he made his way back onto the bed and inbetween the others legs. Taemin blushed and turned his head to the side, still not completely used to being this exposed to other people.

"Ah look how pretty you look Taemin...." Minho told the other as he opened the lube ad squared a good amount onto his fingers. Taemin let out a breath and blushed even harder. He loved being praised. Without warning Minho pressed his finger to the others hole. Taemin jumped at the contact.

"I'm going to prep you know, okay?" Minho asked. Taemin nodded before he pulled his arm over his face. Minho smiled at the younger before he rubbed the other's hole before he pushed the first finger in. He was still a little loose from the day before so it slipped in relatively easy. Taemin moaned at the others finger entering him. As Minho moved the finger around he leaned down to capture the other's lips in a kiss to silence the other. Taemin thanked himself for touching himself the day before, all he wanted was Minho to hurry up. Minho entered a second finger and set up a quick pace with his thrust. Taemin broke the kiss and threw his head back to let out a loud moan. He pushed his hips back against the other's fingers and closed his legs tighter around the other's waist. Minho trailed his lips down the other's body. He placed his other hand tightly around Taemin's waist to keep him still. Taemin whimpered but stayed still and shut his eyes tighter. 

Minho slipped a third finger in and stopped all movements to look at the other.

"Taemin open your eyes." Minho asked the other. Taemin took in a couple of breaths and slowly opened his eyes to meet Minho's eyes. Taemin looked beautiful to the other. He was already sweating making his hair stick to his forehead, his lips opened slightly and his eyes were clouded with lust.

"My pretty baby.." MInho whispered and again slowly moved his fingers for the other. It wasn't until the other was pushing back against him that he removed the fingers. Taemin whined at the movement and tried to push his hips to attempt to keep the others fingers in him but let out a small moan at what was next to come. Minho had already lubed up the toy and had it pressed up against the other. 

"Minho... hurry.." Taemin blushed and looked up with hooded eyes. 

"Relax Temin, we have all night." Taemin whined, they had been apart for so long he just wanted the other to hurry up but it seems like Minho had other plan. Minho was always gentle with him and maybe it was because he was the younger one of the two but it never failed to make Taemin's heart flutter all over again. Minho pressed the pink dildo into the other, Taemin moaned all the way thru it. Soon the whole thing was settled comfortable inside him. Minho reconnected there lips together before he took ahold of the dildos base and began thrusting it for the other to let out some more moans. Taemin of course didn't disappoint and sound began spilling out of his lip. Minho swallowed them and cupped a hand around Taemin's hard length. His hips jerking into the other's hand. Having someone else's hand around him felt a whole lot better then his hand. Minho knew just how to make him desperate in a few touches. The build up to this point already left him close to cumming and Minho thrusting the dildo just right had him right on edge. Before Taemin could even think about sweet release Minho let go of his erection and stopped the movement of the dildo. Taemin let a loud whine fall from his lips as he desperately tried to push down agenst the didlo.

"You're so despite Taemin... we've only just started." Mino told the other right in his ear. His voice dropping an octave lower, which sent shivers down the younger's back. Hearing the other's words made Taemin regret his decision of trying this new fantasy of his, he just wanted the other to fuck him already. They had been apart for so long and finally having the other just right in front of him was really starting to get to him. Minho looked at the other before he slowly guided his finger next to the dildo. Minho rubbed the pad of his finger around the stretched hole of Taemin. Taemin gasped at the sensation and bit his bottom lip and placed his arm once again over his eyes. The other watched Taemin bit his lips as he teasingly would push his finger in alongside the dildo. 

"Another one, please.." Taemin asked the other with a shaky breath. Minho too was beginning to be impatient and quickly entered another finger into the other. Making quick work stretching him open and soon Taemin was whimpering and pushing down against the other's fingers and the dildo. Minho watched the other move agent his fingers. Seeing the other man under him whispering was enough for Minho and slipped all three fingers out without warning. After hearing the other huff in frustration Minho made quick work of removing his shirt and pants. He placed himself back in between the younger's legs and grabbed a hold of his own dick and lightly began rubbing it against the others hole. Taemin huffed tired of the other teasing him. 

"Minho stop teasing..." the other whined tuning his face away from the other, too embarrassed at his own eagerness. Minho just let out a small laugh at the others words and retrieved the lube and poured an excessive amount into his palm. He rubbed it onto himself and again placed the tip next to the dildo.

"Just tell me when you need me to stop." Minho voiced to Taemin. He nodded and gasped as Minho pushed passed the ring of his hole. He whined at the feeling of being stretched. Minho was much larger than three fingers and with the pink dildo in him. Minho pushed in slowly and waited for the other to give him a sign that he was alright when Minho was fully seated inside the other. Taemin was panting and had teary eyes as he held on to Minho's shoulders. Experimentally Minho pulled out slightly and gave a sharp thrust back in. Taemin yelped and closed his legs tighter around Minho. 

"Do- do that again." Taemin said as he looked at Minho. He listened to the others command and began thrusting slowly into the other. Taemin began letting out moans at the others thrust. His thrust nugging the dildo either moving it deeper inside him or pulling it out slightly. Minho grabbed Taemin's leg and moved it to his shoulder. The new angle letting Minho drive deeper into him. Minho moved his hand down to grab a hold of the pink dildo's base and begain moving it oppiset times of his own thrust. Taemin let out a scream at the action and scratched Minho's back. He grabbed ahold of his own weeping erection and continued to moan. He pumped his own dick quickly trying to reach his own climax. Minho's thrust also had become sloppy. Taemin was the first one to cum. Already close from the foreplay. His hole tightened around the other triggering Minho's own climax but still slowly grinded his hips into the other to fully milk him of everything. Minho pulled his now soft dick and the pink dildo out of the other as Taemin whined about oversensitivity. While Taemin was still in his post orgasmic haze Minho walked around and cleaned up the mess. The night had already arrived and Taemin didn't want to move from his spot so Minho thought that missing a bath this one night wouldn't hurt. He slipped into some shorts and a plain shirt before he also helped the other put on something similar before Minho joined him in bed. Minho held the other finally happy that he could touch the other. Taemin placed his head close to the other chest. Mainly to hide his light blush from the other. 

"Is that what you wanted Taemin?" Minho asked as the other as he ran his hand thru his hair. Taemin felt his face heat up and he pulled away slightly to make eye contact with the other before he responded.

"It was even better, thanks.." he dug his face back into the other's chest. Minho laughed at the others shyness.

"We need to try it again." Minho said with a smirk on his face. Taemin clenched his jaw and let out a small noise at the others statement. Hopefully that next time came soon.


End file.
